The flowing lamp is controlled by a controller to alternately illuminate a row of lamp, thereby generating a light that flows like flowing water to give a dazzling visual effect. The flowing lamps have been used in a variety of occasions where colorful and dazzling lighting effects are required, especially in various lighting billboards, signage and shop signs. In practical applications, it is favorable to combine infrared mechanism with the controller to implement remote control on adjustment of the flow visual effect of the lamp strip.